TODO ERA TAN PERFECTO
by saguitaria
Summary: bueno bueno el final ha llegado espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**TODO ERA TAN PERFECTO**

Todo había sido perfecto. La gran boda, la costosa fiesta, la gloriosa luna de miel…Todo.

Su amor era tan fuerte.

Cuando Sara nació, el se atrevió a pensar que por fin era suya.

La pequeña niña era la mejor prueba de su amor mutuo.

La niña sonrió, sus rizos morenos caían a los lados de su preciosa cara.

A su lado estaba sentada una mujer, sus mismos rizos recogidos en una coleta para apartarlos de la cara. Parecía tan feliz. Al otro lado de la niña había un hombre, su pelo negro un poco revuelto a causa del viento, pero no parecía darse cuenta. La sonrisa de sus labios hacía juego con el brillo que desprendían sus ojos. Se podía casi palpar el amor que sentía en su corazón por ambas mujeres.

Volvió a poner la foto enmarcada sobre la balda, y cogió su vaso de al lado.

El whisky le quemaba la garganta mientras vacía el vaso de un trago.

Todo había sido tan perfecto. ¿Qué había ocurrido, ¿Qué había hecho, ¿era esta otra cruel broma del destino?

Miró por última vez la foto de la balda.

Suavemente acarició la cara de la niña sobre el cristal.

Sintiendo como las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su estudio.

Los papeles todavía estaban ahí.

Examinó los papeles de nuevo y miró el pie de página.

Bajo una línea, estaba impreso su nombre.

"_**Erik Destler" **_

Sintiendo una profunda rabia, arrugó los papeles en su mano.

¡De ninguna manera iba a firmar esto!

Tirando los papeles al suelo, fue de nuevo hacia el mueble-bar para rellenar el vaso.

Sentándose en el sofá de repente perdió interés en su bebida.

Puso sus manos sobre su cara y lloró como no había llorado desde niño.

_**Continuará.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Christine Destler corría de un lado a otro en su apartamento, llegaba tarde de nuevo, lo sabía.

¡Sara! – Gritó al techo - ¡Baja, que tu desayuno está listo y llegamos tarde!

Minutos después una chica apareció en la cocina, con cara de estar cansada.

Christine miró a la chica de 12 años y suspiró.

Sara, de verdad que nos tenemos que dar prisa, yo ya llego tarde al trabajo y tu llegarás tarde al colegio – dijo Christine.

Mami, hoy no me encuentro muy bien – se quejó Sara.

¿Qué pasa hoy? – Christine pregunto a desgana, esto se estaba convirtiendo en la rutina de todas las mañanas.

Tengo ganas de vomitar, creo que hoy me debería de quedar en casa – intentó la niña convencer a su madre.

Sara, te encuentras así de mal, porque te pasas las noches leyendo hasta bien pasadas las 12, y no duermes lo suficiente, y no puedes quedarte en casa, tengo que trabajar – le respondió su madre.

Sara suspiró: me podría quedar con papá – dijo mientras aparte de delante suyo su desayuno inacabado.

¡No, no puedes quedarte con tu padre, está trabajando – le respondió bruscamente.

¡¿Cómo lo sabes! No has llamado y preguntado – gritó Sara.

Porque siempre está trabajando, ahora vete a lavarte los dientes y vete al colegio – Christine terminó la conversación.

Después de dejar a Sara en el colegio, christine corrió hacia el teatro, llegaba otra vez tarde a los ensayos, y el espectáculo se estrenaba en un mes.

Esta época no era fácil para Christine, ¿Por qué Sara tenía que complicarlo todo con su comportamiento preadolescente?.

Dejando su coche en el aparcamiento, Christine corrió hacia la entrada del escenario.

Al entrar se encontró con su mejor amiga, Meg Giry, a la que conocía desde sus días de colegio.

Meg miró la cara acalorada de Christine.

Christine llegas tarde, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupada.

Sí, Meg estoy bien, no te preocupes, simplemente he tenido una mañana difícil – le respondió Christine.

Meg sabía que las cosas no le iban muy bien a Christine últimamente. Estar sola con Sara y manejar los papeles del divorcio, habían hecho que perdiera la chispa de felicidad que la solía caracterizar. Meg todavía no entendía que podía haber ido tan mal entre Christine y su marido.

Christine había estado tan enamorada de Erik y él besaba el suelo que ella pisaba. Meg nunca había visto dos personas tan perfectas la una para la otra.

Sí, estaba la enfermedad que había deformado la parte derecha de la cara de Erik, pero a Christine nunca le importó. Christine siempre le amó con todo su corazón. La cara deformada, la diferencia de edad, los comentarios de la gente… nada nunca había hecho a Christine dudar de su amor hacia Erik.

Y Sara, la alegría que irradiaba la pareja cuando nació la pequeña. Ahora parecía una molestia para Christine. Meg estaba realmente confusa, pero apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Tenían que concentrarse en el ensayo.

Christine estaba en el escenario junto al resto del equipo, y el director les dijo lo que iban a hacer hoy.

Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta el día del estreno, así que concentraos. Sr. Destler trabajará hoy en casa, pero nos ha dicho que hoy hay que trabajar duro en la escena 12 y 16. Así que vamos a empezar – dijo en director y dio dos palmadas.

Genial – pensó Christine, no se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarse a Erik.

Cuando comenzaron no pudo evitar echar un vistazo hacia el palco 5, donde normalmente se sentaba Erik para observar los ensayos.

Dios, tengo que dejar de actuar en sus producciones – pensó Christine cuando comenzó la música.

Horas después Christine se preparaba para ir a recoger a Sara, fue a recoger algo del suelo cuando oyó una voz.

¿Christine? – se giró para ver una cara bien conocida.

¡Raoul! – Exclamó ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hombre sonrió y fue a darla un beso en la mejilla.

Solo vine a ver a un amigo que trabaja en el teatro, ni siquiera sabía que estabas en esta producción – dijo él.

Christine sonrió – Te veo bien Raoul, ¿Cuántos años han pasado? – preguntó Christine.

Cerca de 14, ¿Cómo has estado? – la preguntó.

Bien, pero ocupada – dijo ella – en realidad muy ocupada, pero me gustaría recordar viejos tiempos más adelante.

¿Qué te parece un café mañana? – preguntó Raoul.

Fantástico – exclamó ella, le abrazó y fue corriendo hacia su coche.

Después de esperar 15 minutos en la puerta del colegio de Sara, Christine decidió ir a buscar a su hija, probablemente se habría quedado en la biblioteca ensimismada con un libro o algo por el estilo.

Sara no estaba ni en su clase ni en la biblioteca. Mientras se dirigía hacia el aula de música, se tropezó con la secretaria del director.

Sra. Destler, ¿está buscando a Sara? – preguntó la mujer joven.

¿Sabes donde está? – dijo sintiendo como su paciencia se terminaba.

Su padre la recogió antes, ella… - no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, porque Christine ya se dirigía hacia el coche.

Erik abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara de una Christine no muy contenta. Él suspiró.

Hola Christine, imaginé que serías tú.

¿Dónde está mi hija? – dijo mientras entraba en el apartamento.

**_Nuestra_** hija está durmiendo en mi cama – dijo Erik.

¿Qué te crees que haces, Erik, sé que acordamos una custodia compartida, pero no puedes llevarte cuando te venga en gana sin avisarme – le replicó Christine.

¡Christine, ¿quieres relajarte, el colegio me llamó diciéndome que Sara había estado vomitando y no podían localizarte – no estaba de humor para otra discusión.

Entonces, ¿por qué no me llamaste? – preguntó Christine.

Créeme, lo intenté, pero a lo mejor te olvidaste de encender tu teléfono tras los ensayos. Sara me dijo que te había dicho que no se encontraba bien, y la mandaste al colegio de todas formas, ¿por qué hiciste eso Christine? – añadió Erik.

Porque juega al mismo juego todas las mañanas, cuando no es su estómago, es la espalda o detrás de sus rodillas, ¡cualquier cosa, como se supone que debo saber cuando dice la verdad – dijo bruscamente Christine.

Mami – se oyó una voz, y ambos se giraron para ver una figura en las escaleras. Sara entró en el salón, sus rizos revueltos de dormir.

Sara coge tus cosas, tenemos que ir al supermercado antes de ir a cenar – dijo Christine.

Christine, os podéis quedar a cenar – añadió Erik.

No, quiero que se vaya pronto a dormir – dijo Christine sin la menor intención de ceder.

Sara salió de l habitación para recoger sus cosas.

Christine no seas tan dura con ella, esto también es muy difícil para ella – dijo Erik.

Lo sé Erik, pero no lo intenta facilitar para ella… o para mí. Está todo el día respondiéndome y nunca hace nada de lo que la digo – dijo Christine.

Quizás se debería quedar unos días conmigo – dijo él.

¡No! – respondió Christine.

¡¿Por qué demonios "no"? Ella también es mi hija – le reclamó Erik.

Porque no quiero que la descuides con la excusa de que tienes que trabajar – le respondió Christine.

¡Tú trabajas igual de duro! ¿Acaso has prestado atención alguna a tu hija al mandarla hoy enferma al colegio?

¿Me estás llamando mala madre! – le susurró Christine enfadada.

Solo estoy diciendo que tu tampoco eres una santa – le gritó Erik.

No te atrevas… - los dos se callaron al ver que Sara entraba de nuevo en la habitación, habían acordado no discutir delante de ella, sin importar la razón.

Vamos cariño, nos vamos – Christine intentó poner un tono de voz más alegre.

Sara no dijo nada, y se dirigió a abrazar a su padre.

Adiós, papá – dijo con voz triste.

Adiós cielo, te veré pronto – la voz de Erik sonó como a punto de llorar.

Christine cogió la mano de su hija y se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando se fueron, Erik se maldijo a sí mismo: ¿Por qué no podían tener una simple conversación sin que ninguno de los dos perdiera los nervios?

¿Por qué él no podía mantener una conversación con ella sin perder su temple?

¿Por qué demonios tenía ella que ser tan testaruda todo el rato?

Sí, el trabajaba duro en su música, pero ella hacía lo mismo con sus actuaciones. Hasta ahora nunca había supuesto un problema.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perra? Si no fuera por él, ella nunca habría tenido tantos papeles en actuaciones en su vida… ¡No, no debería pensar en eso, él había disfrutado cada papel que había escrito para ella, ¡La amaba, por amor de dios!

Se dirigió a su mesa y rompió los papeles del divorcio.

¡No la dejaría ir sin pelear!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Es solo un viejo amigo**

Christine había conocido a Raoul de Chagny durante un viaje escolar a los 18 años en París. Ella había estudiado arte en la universidad Sorbonne, y él era un amigo y un compañera de clase a la vez.

Raoul se había enamorado perdidamente de la belleza procedente de Inglaterra al instante.

Se hicieron amigos enseguida, y para el regocijo de Raoul se habían involucrado amorosamente.

Tras el año en París, Christine regresó a Londres y se olvidó por completo de Raoul.

Él nunca la había olvidado y ahora se encontraba sentado frente a ella en una cafetería, y viejos sentimientos comenzaron a resurgir en su corazón.

Dime Christine¿qué tal has estado todos estos años? – preguntó Raoul entusiasmado.

Muy bien – respondió Christine – he trabajado en varios teatros en musicales y óperas, muchas de ellas escritas por mi marido – dijo Christine sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

¿Te casaste? – exclamó Raoul.

Bueno – dijo Christine mirando sus manos – en realidad nos estamos divorciando.

Oh, siento oír eso – dijo Raoul – ¿te está resultando difícil?.

Está siendo un duro golpe emocional para todos nosotros, en especial para Sarah – dijo Christine con tristeza.

¿Sarah? – Raoul estaba confuso.

Mi hija – aclaró Christine.

Es una niña adorable Raoul, tiene 12 años, es guapa y buena estudiante. Ama la música y tiene un gran talento para el baile irlandés¡oh Raoul tienes que conocerla! – Christine estaba obviamente muy orgullosa de su hija.

Me encantaría conocer a Sarah – sonrió Raoul con dulzura – y ¿A qué se dedica tu marido o futuro ex-marido? – preguntó Raoul acentuando la parte de ex.

Es un compositor, es un genio. Lo conocí en el teatro cuando era una chica de coro para una de sus producciones. Me enamoré de él al instante, y hemos vivido un gran matrimonio… hasta ahora – respondió Christine mirando fijamente a su café, y Raoul se percató de que en la mejilla de ella se escapaba una lágrima furtiva.

Él tomó su mano con afecto – Christine lo siento, si hay que necesites sabes que me tienes ahí – respondió Raoul con sinceridad.

Gracias Raoul – dijo Christine a la vez que se limpiaba los ojos con una servilleta – lo recordaré.

Sarah abordó el coche con alegría cuando su madre la vino a recoger de clases de baile. Christine le besó la mejilla a su hija.

¿Te fue bien hoy? – le preguntó.

Oh, ha sido genial mamá, por fin he conseguido dominar ese paso con el que tenía tantos problemas el mes pasado – dijo Sarah con felicidad.

Eso es fantástico Sarah – dijo Christine mientras arrancaba el coche.

Sarah¿te gustaría quedarte donde tu padre el viernes por la noche? Voy a salir a cenar – preguntó Christine.

Me encantaría – respondió ella - ¿con quién sales?

Solo un viejo amigo de Paría, está en Londres y no le ve hace tanto tiempo – dijo Christine.

¿Amigo? – Preguntó Sarah – estás saliendo con un hombre.

Deja de sonar como un juez, es solo un viejo amigo – replicó Christine.

Sarah cogió un puñado de palomitas, realmente estaba disfrutando de esta tarde tirada frente al televisor de su padre. Erik puso otra lata de coca-cola en la mesa.

¿Hay algo más que la señorita de la casa necesite? – dijo el en broma haciendo una reverencia.

Sarah le sonrió.

No gracias, eso valdrá por ahora papá – sonrió ella.

Erik le revolvió el pelo con cariño. Estaba disfrutando esto tanto como Sarah. Se sentó a su lado y miró la pantalla.

Luego miró a su hija, estaba absorta en el programa.

Hubo una época en la que veías dibujos, ahora solo son tíos tatuados y chicas cantando en videos musicales – se burló Erik.

Papá, hay una cosa llamada Teletubbies, que es mucho más extraño que esto – dijo Sarah señalando la pantalla – además, a mi todavía me gustan los dibujos, lo que pasa es que no tengo a nadie con quién verlos – dijo con ligera tristeza.

Lo siento pequeña – dijo Erik al acariciar la cabeza a su hija – se que esto es muy confuso, pero te prometo que las cosas mejorarán. Podemos ver unos dibujos si quieres.

A Sarah se le iluminó la cara al instante - ¿tienes alguna?

Claro, tengo algunas de las cintas que compramos cuando eras pequeña – dijo Erik.

¡Papá¿podemos ver Merlín el encantador, esa me encanta – exclamó Sarh.

Erik rió - ¿estás segura? Recuerdo como te escondías detrás de mi cuando Arturo y Merlín eran perseguidos por ese pez gigante.

Sarah se sonrojó – ya soy una niña mayor.

Lo sé, ve a hacer unas palomitas que yo iré a por la cinta de video – dijo Erik al levantarse.

Aunque Sarah tenía casi 13 años, todavía era una niña pequeña en el fondo, él no pudo reprimir una risa cuando la vio acercarse a él durante la película, así que puso un brazo alrededor de ella, y ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él. Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Si el mundo animado era suficiente para asustarla¿por qué tenía que ver a sus padres divorciarse? Había recibido más papeles del abogado de Christine esta mañana. No podía seguir ignorándolo. Todo estaba sucediendo tan deprisa. Necesitaba tener una larga charla con Christine… pronto.

Sarah estaba casi dormida cuando la película terminó y Erik la despertó.

Vamos, es hora de irse a la cama – dijo él.

Sarah se levantó y restregó los ojos: todavía tengo que llamar a mamá para darla las buenas noches.

Vale pero date prisa, que es casi medianoche – dijo Erik.

El teléfono sonó por decimoséptima vez, pero nadie lo cogía. Sarah tuvo un mal presentimiento, era medianoche y su madre todavía no había vuelto de su cita con ese hombre.

Colgó el teléfono y parpadeo varias veces para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas, cuando volvió a su habitación Erik la sonrió.

¿Estaba todavía despierta? – preguntó él.

Sí – Sarah no quería preocupar a su padre – te manda recuerdos.

Bueno, gracias. Estoy sorprendido de que ya estuviera en casa, normalmente se le hace muy tarde cuando sale con Meg – dijo Erik.

Pero… - titubeó Sarah.

¿Pero qué? – preguntó Erik con curiosidad.

Nada. Simplemente te iba a decir que tienen ensayo mañana, pero supongo que ya lo sabías – dijo Sarh con la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir.

Quizás por eso volvieron antes a casa – dijo Erik mientras le besaba la frente y le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

Buenas noches princesa, que duermas bien, te quiero – dijo él con cariño.

Sarah sentía como las lágrimas volvían.

Yo también te quiero papá, buenas noches.

Cuando Erik apagó las luces, no pudo evitar preguntarse se Sarah no había parecido más triste después de llamar a su madre. Tenía que hablar con Christine. No podían dejar que su discusión hiriera a Sarah.

Los sueños de Sarah estaban plagados con imágenes de su madre marchándose con un hombre al que Sarah no le podía ver la cara. Ella gritó a su madre para que volviera, pero aún así se marchaba.

Cuando erik la llevó a la escuela de danza, ella se sentía como si no hubiera dormido en días. La costaba concentrarse, cuando el sueño todavía invadía su mente. Cuando volvió a casa se tumbó encima de su cama y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Fin del capítulo 3

bueno espero algun review por favor sino no me inspiro


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Confusión**

El 13 cumpleaños de Sarah llegó, y Erik y Christine decidieron pasar una noche civilizada como una familia normal.

Sarah estaba encantada y durante todo el día tuvo un aura de felicidad. Fueron a un buen restaurante y luego al cine. Después volvieron al apartamento de Christine y Sarah para tomar un té y tarta.

Christine estaba recogiendo los platos en la cocina y Erik estaba dando las buenas noches a Sarah en su habitación.

Erik estaba sentado en la cama de Sarah, mirándola mientras estaba de pie junto a su mesa admirando sus regalos.

Había muchas cosas. Ropa, Cds, nuevos zapatos de danza, libros y joyas. Pero había un regalo que era muy especial para Sarah.

Ella deslizó la mano por la suave tapa de un libro. Su padre la había dado un libro con las partituras de sus canciones favoritas de todas sus producciones.

No era cualquier partitura, si no las copias que había escrito a mano a través de los años.

Encima del libro había puesto una rosa roja con un lazo negro atado al tallo. A Sarah eso la emocionó mucho. Era algo que él solía regalar a su madre cuando estaba orgullosa de ella.

Sarah siempre había tenido mucho respeto por la rosa seca que había colgada en la habitación de su madre. Era la rosa que Erik le había regalado a Christine el día que Sarh nació.

Sarah colocó de nuevo la rosa sobre la mesa y se giró hacia su padre.

Me encanta ese libro papá, empezaré a tocarlo a piano mañana mismo – sonrió Sarah.

Me alegro de que te guste princesa, ahora será mejor que te vayas a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana tienes colegio – dijo Erik mientras abría la cama para que Sarah se metiera en ella.

Erik regresó a la cocina, mientras Christine terminaba de recoger la mesa.

¿Está Sarah durmiendo? – preguntó ella en voz baja.

Como un lirón, creo que estaba agotada – sonrió Erik.

¿Te gustaría otra taza de café u otra cosa? – ofreció Christine.

No, gracias Christine, me debería ir, mañana madrugo – dijo Erik.

Entonces te acompañaré a la puerta – Christine parecía un poco decepcionada.

Christine se acercó a él y le abrazó mientras estaban en la puerta.

Buenas noches Christine, gracias por una noche excepcional – dijo Erik mientras la liberaba del abrazo.

Gracias a ti también, Sarah ha disfrutado mucho – dijo ella.

No puedo creer que ya tenga 13 años, parece que fue ayer cuando correteaba por la casa en pañales – dijo Erik con una risa.

Sí, está creciendo demasiado rápido – dijo Christine.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo entre ellos, al no saber ninguno que decir.

Me debería ir – dijo Erik tras un rato.

Sí… - dijo Christine pero ninguno de ellos se movió.

Erik la miró y ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de él.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, él se inclinó y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Al principio ella no respondió y él temía que le fuera a dar una bofetada, pero de repente sintió como ella respondía al beso.

Con cuidado él colocó su mano sobre el cuello de ella y acarició la suave piel de su nuca.

Él profundizó el beso y sintió como ella aceptaba las suaves caricias de su lengua en la de ella.

La empujó contra el marco de la puerta, y sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto del que había sido negado tanto tiempo, pero de repente ella empezó a apartarle.

Erik… por favor… para – susurró ella.

Él deslizó su boca sobre el cuelo de ella: Christine… te necesito.

No puedo Erik. Por favor, no podemos confundir a Sarah de esta manera – dijo Christine mientras se liberaba de su abrazo.

Erik intentó recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

De acuerdo, me marcharé. Buenas noches – dijo él.

Buenas noches Erik – dijo casi en un susurro.

Christine reposó su frente en la puerta ya cerrada. Sintió como la sangre hervía en su cuerpo.

¿Por qué hice eso? – se gritó así misma en su cabeza. Había sido necesaria toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarle tomarla ahí mismo en el pasillo, pero sabía que no podía.

No podía hacerle eso, ni a él, ni a Sarah, ni a sí misma. Y también estaba Raoul… todavía no había decidido que parte jugaría él en su vida.

Confundida se fue a dormir y durmió una noche sin sueño con pensamientos que la mantenían despierta.

Sarah estaba sola en clase leyendo un libro antes de que empezara la siguiente hora. Oyó a gente entrar en el aula, pero no se molestó en levantar la vista del libro.

Eh, Destler, el otro día vi a tu madre cenando con un hombre – Sarah reconoció la voz de Amber McAteer y suspiró.

¿Ah sí? – dijo Sarah, todavía sin levantar la vista del libro.

No era tu padre – dijo Amber con regocijo.

Probablemente era solo un amigo – Sarah pretendía que no le importaba.

¡Le está poniendo los cuernos a tu padre! – Amber no se rendía.

¡No, no lo hace! – dijo Sarah intentando defenderse.

¡Sí lo hace¡Y no me extraña con la cara que tiene tu padre! – Amber quería quedar por encima.

¡A mi madre no le importa la cara de mi padre! – Sarah sintió como la rabia crecía en su interior.

¡Oh, por favor¡¿Quién querría estar casada con tal monstruo! – dijo Amber con aire triunfante, contenta de oír a sus amigas reír.

Sarah no supo lo que ocurrió, pero de repente su mano conectó con la cara de Amber.

Christine dejo caer varias cosas para conseguir encontrar el teléfono que sonaba en su bolso.

Hola – dijo ella al encontrarlo por fin.

¿Señora Destler? Necesitamos que venga al colegio. Ha habido un incidente con Sarah – dijo una voz.

Christine sintió como el color desaparecía de su rostro¿Qué¿Se encuentra bien? – casi susurró.

Christine corrió por el pasillo y vio a Sarah sentada fuera de la oficina del director.

Se arrodilló enfrente de su hija y miró el aspecto de su hija.

El pelo de Sarah era un desastre, tenía sangre seca en la nariz y su labio inferior esta hinchado y partido.

¡Sarah! Dios mío¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntó mientras apartaba el pelo de la cara de su hija.

Nada mamá… era solo… nada – respondió Sarah.

¿Esto es nada? – chilló Christine: Sarah, dime… - fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió.

De dentro salió una mujer a la que Christine identificó como Mary McArteer; a su lado estaba su hija Amber, que estaba con el mismo aspecto que Sarah.

Christine confundida vio como el director salió.

Señora Destler, Sarah, pueden entrar por favor – dijo él.

Señora Destler, usted debería saber que no aceptamos este tipo de comportamiento en cualquier circunstancia. Es normal que los adolescentes discutan, pero ¡no permitiremos ninguna pelea! – dijo con fuerza el director.

Señor Brown, se lo juro, Sarah nunca se ha comportado así, la deben de haber provocado – dijo Christine tratando de defender a su hija.

Según lo que ha dicho la señorita McAteer, ella simplemente preguntó a Sarah como se sentía respecto al divorcio de su marido y usted. Ella simplemente mostraba preocupación por una compañera, y Sarah reaccionó de manera violenta. Entiendo que lo debe de estar pasando mal, pero como le he dicho antes, no podemos tolerar ningún tipo de violencia. No veo otra solución, así que tendré que expulsar a Sarah durante una semana. Lo siento Señora Destler – dijo el señor Brown.

Si, lo entiendo, gracias por su tiempo señor Brown – dijo Christine mientras se levantaba y cogía la mano de Sarah.

Ninguna de ellas habló en el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Todo lo que Christine hizo fue darle a su hija un pañuelo húmedo para limpiar la sangre de su cara.

Pero cuando entraron al apartamento, Christine encontró su voz.

Sarah¿te importaría explicarme lo que ha pasado? Porque estoy muy confundida.

No… intentó Sarah.

Sarah, tú no eres una chica violenta. Eres encantadora, pero como pudiste hacerle eso a Amber, ella simplemente te preguntó como te encontrabas¡por el amor de dios! – dijo Christine.

No solo me preguntó… me provocó – suspiró Sarah.

Se que nuestro divorcio está siendo difícil para ti, y que estas muy tensa, pero no puedes andar pegando a la gente cuando te apetezca – dijo Christine elevando la voz.

¡De verdad que intenté controlarme¡Pero ella no se rendía! – gritó Sarah – os vio a ti y a Raoul en el restaurante¿estabas con él mientras yo estaba convenientemente en casa de Emily la otra noche – preguntó sarah de forma acusatoria.

Si, Sarah estaba cenando con él la otra noche, pero eso no te concierne a ti ni a Amber McAteer – chilló Christine.

¿Que no me concierne? – gritó Sarah – ¡No me concierne que mi madre salga con otro hombre que no sea mi padre! – dijo Sarah apunto de llorar.

Sarah¡Solo es un amigo! – Christine no quería discutir sobre esto.

Un amigo muy especial. ¿Lo suficiente especial para quedarse con él pasada la medianoche? Te llamé para darte las buenas noches cuando estaba donde papá hace unas semanas, pero tú no estabas, acaso ¿estabas todavía con él? – la acusó Sarah.

Quizás, no lo recuerdo Sarah – dijo Christine. Sabía que se había hecho tarde aquella noche. Si, era verdad, había besado a Raoul, pero luego se había despedido de él.

No te culpo – dijo Sarah – debe de ser duro estar casada con un hombre deforme, cuando puedes tener un pretendiente tan guapo.

¡Sarah, déjalo ya¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con la enfermedad de tu padre! – Christine no permitiría que la acusase de tal cosa.

¿No es así, madre! – Sarah estaba perdiendo el control – entonces¿por qué de repente quieres el divorcio¿Simplemente has dejado de quererle¿Es acaso mejor el sexo con Raoul, o es como dijo Amber¡No querías estar casada con tal monstruo! – gritó Sarah.

¡Sarah! – Christine no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

¡Te lo dio todo¡Una buena vida, una carrera y su amor eterno¡Y tú le arrancaste el corazón, lo pisoteaste y te fuiste a encontrar el siguiente hombre en la fila¡No eres nada más que una zorra inútil! – gritó Sarah.

La bofetada fue como una bomba.

Sarah se llevó la mano a la mejilla y los ojos de Christine se abrieron de sorpresa.

¡Había abofeteado a su hija!

Había hecho lo que se prometió a si misma que no haría nunca.

¡Dios mío, Sarah! Lo siento – dijo Christine mientras se acercaba a su hija.

¡No me toques! – dijo ella entre dientes.

Sarah, por favor… - Christine sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

¡No te acerques¡Te odio! – chilló Sarah mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Sarah, cariño, podemos hablar de esto – Christine estaba aterrada.

¡Nunca me volverás a ver¡Nunca! – dijo Sarah con una frialdad en la voz que asustó a Christine.

Mientras oía como la puerta se cerraba se dejó caer en el sofá.

Has pegado a tu hija – pensó para si misma.

¡Pero te llamó zorra!

Sí, pero HAS PEGADO A TU PROPIA HIJA – Christine puso sus manos sobre sus oídos para intentar acallar esos pensamientos.

Haciéndose un ovillo en el sofá, lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas.

**Fin del Capítulo 4**

**thank you **Black Lady eres la primera lectora que me escribe he de decir que es mi primera historia y gente como tu me anima a seguir traducciendo perdona si tengo algunas faltas de ortografia ok.bueno un saludito a todos.

hasta el proximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Llamada nocturna**

¿Hola? – Christine cogió el teléfono tras la quinta llamada y miró su reloj.

¡La una de la mañana¿quién podría llamar a esta hora? – pensó ella.

¿La pegaste? – la voz de Erik sonaba muy enfadada.

Erik, yo… - Christine empezó a decir.

¡Solo dímelo Christine¡¿La pegaste! – Erik preguntó con firmeza.

Sí Erik, la di una bofetada – suspiró Christine – pero yo no quería, yo…

¿Te has vuelto loca?- rugió Erik en el teléfono.

Erik, por favor, no lo pegué sin razón. Fue la culminación de una discusión mayor – Christine trató de justificar sus actos.

Si, Sarah me ha contado lo que ha pasado. Dijo que os estabais peleando, y ella usó unas palabras fuertes contra ti. No apruebo que haya hecho eso, pero eso no te da el derecho a abofetearla – Erik estaba bastante enfadado.

¿Está Sarah contigo? – preguntó Christine.

¡Por supuesto que está conmigo! – dijo Erik.

Bien¿le puedes decir que lo siento Erik¿Por favor? Dila que la quiero y que mañana estaré sobre las 6 de la tarde para recogerla – Christine casi suplicó.

De acuerdo, la diré que lo sientes y que la quieres, pero no te molestes en venir. Sarah se va a quedar conmigo una temporada – dijo Erik.

¿Qué! – Christine no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo - ¡Pero esta es su casa!

¡Sarah no quiere volver contigo a casa¡La hiciste daño Christine¡Más de lo que te puedes imaginar¡Dala un tiempo para que se calme y ya veremos que pasa, buenas noches Christine! – Erik colgó el teléfono antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más.

Dejando de nuevo el teléfono en su sitio, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y miró al techo.

La hiciste más daño del que pudieras imaginar – las palabras de Erik resonaban en su cabeza.

Escondió la cara en la almohada y lloró¿Cuándo se complicaron tanto las cosas?.

**Fin del capítulo 5**

**NOTA: BUENO ESPERO QUE ME TENGAIS PACIENCIA PARA EL PROXIMO PORQUE A LO MEJOR NO LO PONGO HASTA DENTRO DE UNA SEMANITA PORQUE ESTOY CON LOS EXAMENES YA SABEIS.**

**PERO NO OS PREOCUPEIS QUE TERMINO LA HISTORIA.**

**UN BESITO BMC**


	6. Chapter 6

Sara estaba sentada en la mesa del desayuno, tenia sus ojos rojos y hinchados de llorar. Erik puso una taza de té en frente de ella y separo el pelo que cubría su cara para revelar su mejilla derecha. Había una inflamación leve alrededor de sus ojos. Sara no se movió y Erik dejó su pelo caer detrás de su cara. Él se sentó enfrente de ella y tomando un sorbo de su café .

"Hablé con tu madre ayer por la noche".dijo Erik

"Y?". Sara dijo después de un rato mirando fijamente su tostada.

Ella me dijo que te dijera que esta muy arrepentida y que te quiere ", dijo Erik.

Y entone ya esta con esto todo se arregla?", Sara dijo enfadada .

"No si tu no quiere que sea así.", Erik dijo y puso su taza en la mesa.

"Papá estas enojado conmigo?", Sarah le pregunto tristemente.

"No querida, no estoy enojada contigo ", Erik dijo de modo muy tranquilo.

"Estas enojado con mama?"; ella le pregunto.

Eri recordó por un instante la conversación que había tenio antes con chistrine ayer por la noche. "no tampoco estoy enojado con tu madre. Estoy decepcionado de ella, pero no enojado. Solo estoy enojado conmigo mismo ", él dijo.

Entonces Sara miro por primera vez a los ojos de su padre y le pregunto ¿Por qué estas enojado contigo? Tu no tiene nada que ver con esto ", ella le dijo . "

Ya lo se pero aunque no estuve en vuestra pelea se que tu madre también tiene parte de razón..Sara tú nunca me has dicho como te sientes con esto de la separación. Sara solo pudo apoyar su cabeza en la mesa y entonces Erik fue a ella y le dio un abrazo. El intento consolarla acariciándola la espalda. "princesa Shh. Tienes que soltarlo. Me puedes decir cualquier cosa mi pequeña .él intentaba carmala.

"Estoy tan confusa!", Sara se lamentó. "te quiero pero también quiero a mama, yo no deseo elegir entre ninguno de los dos!"

"Amor, nadie dice que tengas que elegir entre nosotros entonces erik se sentó en su silla y la cojio en brazos.

"Ya se que tengo que ser fuerte pero no se como ", Sara dijo con tristeza. "¡tengo que estar bien en la escuela y también en el baile, tengo que ser sociable y llevarme bien con todos, pero no puedo no hay nada que me haga feliz en estos momentos ¡", ella dijo gritando casi llorando. Erik sintió como se le rompía el corazón con esas palabras.

"OH Sara, tienes que decirme todo cuando estés mal!", el le dijo abrazándola con firmeza. Pero cuando estés mal no lo tienes que pagar con tu madre por el divorcio.

Lo siento papa yo no pensaba. Yo solo quería salir de allí .Sara dijo silenciosamente.

Entiendo que estés mal pero no tienes que porque ser así con tu madre. Erik dijo firmemente.

Papa te prometo que intentaré controlar mi genio la próxima vez .ella le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. El sonrió detrás de ella y seco sus suaves mejillas con su dedo.

Creo que debería de volver a la cama esta agotada. El le dijo suavemente.

Si creo que voy a hacer eso. Sara le dijo. Pero antes ella miro a los ojos de su padre y le pregunto ¿papa me dejaras vivir contigo? No quiero vivir con mama y con ese Raúl si piensan vivir juntos. Ella dijo.

¿Quienes? Por la mirada de confusión de Eric, Sara sabía que había dicho más de la cuenta.

Raúl. Ella dijo casi en silencio. Es un viejo amigo de mama. Ahora se han estado viendo algunos días. Eso es otra razón por la que mama y yo discutimos. Un niño de mi clase vio como mama y Raúl estaban cenando en un restaurante y ella me dijo que mama le estaba engañando.

Cuanto tiempo lleva esto sucediendo? Eric le pregunto.

Un par de meses creo. ¿Te acuerdas de la noche que pase contigo? Pues esa misma noche ellos salieron a cenar aunque a ti te dijo que iba a comer con Meg. No te lo dije porque te quería ahorrar un sufrimiento. Sara dijo esto mirando a otra cosa.

Y usted se peleo con su madre por eso. Erik intento ocultar su cólera.

¡No discutimos porque mama no fue honesta conmigo sobre lo de Raúl. Ella no me dijo nada acerca de el ni que salía con él! así que yo…. La llame puta. Sara dijo avergonzada.

**¡Sara!** ¿pareciera que ha erik le hubieran dado una sacudida eléctrica.

Lo se papa no es muy correcto pero no sabia lo que decía. Sara grito.

Donde aprendes tales palabras. Eric estaba horrorizado.

En la escuela Sara dijo encogida. Bien es una palabra tremenda y ahora comprendo porque tu madre reacciono así. Lo que no estoy de acuerdo que te haya pegado pero usted no tiene que volver a decir eso a ninguna persona entiendes. El dijo con seriedad en su rostro.

Sara mirándose a las manos dijo. "no, papá no lo haré mas ", ella dijo.

"Haré como si fuera que no hoy esa palabra!", Eric dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Te lo prometo papa no voy a decir esa palabra nunca", ella dijo claramente mientras lo miraba.

"bien", él le sonrió. "bueno pues vete a la cama y descansa un poco. Te despertare mas tarde y quizás si te apetece podremos ver un película", él se ofreció.

"claro papa me encantaría ", ella dijo y besó su mejilla.

Erik se sentó en la silla y miró fijamente ha su ordenador. ¡' ella se estaba viendo con otro! Ella se había atrevido a estar con otro!' Sintió como se le congelaba el corazón. Se levantó y puso su ordenador y empezó a escribir. ¡Si ella jugaba trucos sucios el también jugaría¡Si ella quiere que esto sea mas duro el lo haría! Imprimiendo la letra él la leyó una vez más antes de doblarla. Sabía que era cruel, pero ella lo había lastimado gravemente esta vez. Poniéndose la carta en su bolsillo fue a despertar a Sara.

**Fin del capitulo**

_**NOTA**: Bueno espero que le haya gustado y entendido bien, no me considero muy buena escritora pero creo que me quedo bastante bien para ser la primera vez no creeis? Bueno que les vayan bien besitos.por cierto una triste noticia tengo que dejarlo una temporada por enfermedad de mi pc lo siento pero es que tengo que llevarlo al doctory no se si esta semana santa puedatenerlo de todas formas noos preocupeis porque volverey podrere no uno dino doscapitulos de regalo jeje .bueno hasta la proxima besitos.bmc_


	7. Chapter 7

Después de la llamada de Erik ayer por la noche ella apenas dormio. Afortunadamente la jornada en la opera no había sido muy estresante, pero el estar después en su apartamento sola no hizo mas que empeorar su humor.

Ella había intentado llamar a meg, pero solamente su contestador automático le contesto. Meg siempre estaba contenta y feliz a pesar de todo. Esa era una de las cualidad que cristine adoraba. No era de extrañar que no estuviera en su casa un sabado por la noche.

Raúl la ofreció salir esa noche a cenar y cristine no se lo pensó dos veces y salio con el.

Sin embargo cuando había llegado al restaurante un poco de su entusiasmo se vino a abajo. Durante la comida Raúl le pregunto si todo iba bien asin que ella le contó lo de meg que no pudo hablar con ella y lo de su hija y erik.

Esa noche Raúl la había estado escuchando y entendiendo y había intentado consolarla.

Cuando llegaron Raúl la beso. Ella ya lo había besado otras veces pero no pudo evitar sentir un vació cada vez que lo besada no había chispa. El intento profundizar el beso pero ella pudo interrumpirlo con la excusa de que todavía estaba casada.

El quería entrar esa noche en casa de cristine pero cristine no lo permitió ya que todavía no estaba preparada para todo aquello.

Después de cerrar la puerta cristine no dejo de preguntarse si ¿no se había sentido mal por rechazar su ofrecimiento?

No podía hacer nada todavía porque ella aun estaba cansada con Erik.

Entonces recordó que tendría que hablar con su abogado el lunes respecto al divorcio porque todavía Erik no había respondido a los documentos del divorcio que le envió su abogado.

Mientras colgaba su abrigo pudo ver algo en el suelo justo en la puerta enseguida pudo distinguir que era una carta y que era de los abogados de Erik.

'que diablo es esto ' ella pensó cuando tomo la carta

Entonces rompió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

Ella no se lo podría cree volvió a leer el contenido de la carta otra vez..

¡Como puede hacerle esto!'

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus mejillas cuando ella empezó otra vez a leerla.

'... Sr.. Erik Destler está solicitando la custodia completa de Sara Christine Destler, tramites llevado el 13 de mayo del 2006 para la señora Christine Daáe Destler... si la petición se niega el caso se llevara a la corte... '

Christine se sentía realmente mal y estaba furiosa.

¡' No podría hacerle esto! No podría llevarse a su niña lejos de ella!'

**NOTA: BUENO BUENO YA SE QUE ES MUY MALO PERO NO OS PREOCUPEIS QUE CRISTINE Y ERIK TENDRAN SU MOMENTO MAS ESPECIALES EN LOS SIGUIENTE CAPITULOS. JEJE.UN SALUDITO.BMC**

**POR CIERTO YA SE QUE PROMETI DOS CAPITULOS SORRY PERO COMO ACABO DE TENER EL ORDENA BIEN NO PUDE TERMINAR EL SEGUNDO PERO PROMETO QUE ESTA SEMANA ESTARA LISTO PARA TODO EL MUNDO QUE LO QUIERA LEER. ESPEREMOS QUE MI ORDENA SE PORTE BIEN Y ME LO PERMITA.**


	8. Chapter 8

Erik fue a contestar a la puerta, dada la última hora él tenía una idea bastante buena de quién podría ser.

"buena tarde Christine, ", él le dijo, a Cristine que se veía bastante enojada la cual entro en su casa sin contestarle.

"esta sarah dormida?", Christine dijo un poco mas calmada.

"ella se ha ido a casa de su amiga emili", Erik contesto.

"bueno...", Christine dijo mientras miraba alrededor de la casa.

quizás no haya leído mi carta Erik pensó. pero el estaba muy equivocado.

"qué cree que estas asiendo!", Christine le gritó de repente.

"ya veo te refiere a la carta. Erik dijo intentando que la discusión no fuera muy fuerte

"claro que me refiero a ese estupido papel", Cristine en unos de sus enfado se abalanzo contra el.¡"Estas totalmente loco erik! ¡Le dio una bofetada! no tienes ninguna razón para quitarme a mi niña. Por dios Erik tenias que haber oído lo que me dijo. ella grito.

Se lo que te dijo Christine. Estuvo muy mal pero lo que tu hiciste también pero esto va mas allá que una palmada. El dijo.

¿"De que estas hablando? No le he hecho nada a Sarah por favor!", Christine estaba confusa.

"¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo de tu nuevo amante?", él le dijo a ella muy enfadado.

"qué?", ella jadeó.

¡El "OH no juegues conmigo no soy tonto Cristine! ¡Raúl! El hombre joven encantador al que tu, según tu hija, has estado viendo durante dos meses!", Erik sentía como ardía mas su furia.

Él es muy agradable y escucha lo que digo es solamente un amigo! Christine se defendió.

"a si entonces porque sarah esta preocupada con que te quedes con el a vivir?", Erik grito.

"Pues no se porque sarah se comporta asin porque Raúl nunca le ha hecho nada y no hay nada malo en que este conmigo. Cristine grito.

Erik no sabía cuanto podría guardar su furia.

! Mira yo no he venido aquí a hablar de mi vida privada puesto que yo ahora soy libre y además he venido a hablar de un tema mas serio como la carta que me enviaron. Erik te has vuelto loco! ella gritó.

Erik sentía una furia intensa y entonces se acerco a ella a pocos centímetros. ¡"Tu vida privada aun es mía! ¿Entiendes eso? Aun estas cazada conmigo!", él cero sus dientes fuertemente. Cristine nunca le había temido pero en ese momento si.

"No por mucho tiempo!", ella le dijo.

¿No por mucho tiempo? "OH entonces me confirmas que estas con el niño bonito? No te culpo Christine, yo se que no me puedes querer con esta cara!", él gruñó.

¡"Eso no es verdad! ¡Nunca lo juzgue por su cara y tu lo sabes! No me case por tu cara sino por todo lo que eras. Además yo siempre te amare!", ella gritó, entonces sus mejillas empezaron a humedecerse.

Entonces el la miro profundamente a sus ojos en ese momento la deseo aun mas entonces olvido todo y la beso con fuerza con intensa pasión. Ella respondió inmediatamente y abrió su boca para permitir que el introduciera la suya. Él la envolvió haciendo que los dos se abrazaran con fuerza. Ella podía notar como la deseaba asin que permitió que sus caricias siguieran hasta que el empezó a acariciar sus muslos, sus manos empezaron a bajar por su espalda ella lo noto pero no se opuso mientras el la levanto arriba ella lo envolvió con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para apoyar su peso. El se separo solo un rato de sus labios para poder explorar sus cuello y mientras ella tocaba su cabello oscuro hasta que se apoyaba cada vez mas en el.

Erik. Ella susurro.

Me perteneces. El gruño en su oído con un beso suave en su cuello.

"sí...", ella jadeó.

El la presiono aun mas a la pared y comenzó otra vez sus besos por su boca, con sus dedos ella le retiro la mascara que ocultaba su cara desfigurada, entonces se separaro un momento de sus labios solo para mirarle a los ojos, entonces ella acaricio suavemente su mejilla desfigurada con suavidad por un segundo el reconoció aquella mirada era la mirada de Cristine cuando era joven la mirada de una mujer que lo había visto mas haya de su desfigurad cara y había descubierto su alma la mirada del amor de ella por el esa mirada que le dio doces años de felicidad y que había visto desaparecer estos meses atrás por razones que aun desconocía pero ahora no ahora volvía a el con la misma pasión.

El se acerco a ella otra vez y le susurro suavemente.

"Christine...", susurró. "te quiero tanto". "Erik... por favor...", ella susurró en su oído. Antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa el se inclino hacia ella y la beso otra vez con intensa pasión. Mientras la pasión seguía y sus cuerpos empezaban a calentarse todavía estaba apoyada en la pared mientras toda su cintura le rodeaba entonces el subió su falda hacia arriba para poder tocar sus firmes muslos y asin calmar un poco su calor asin el sabría si ella quería continuar con sus claras intenciones entonces al no haber reacción de negativa en ella el continuo. Mas tarde el se sorprendió haber que ella había sido mas rápida que el quitándole sus pantalones y cayendo al suelo Erik no necesito ninguna invitación mas para ensamblar su cuerpo al de ella entonces cristine jadeo en voz alta de placer su ritmo era frenético el sentía tanto placer como ella y cristine no pudo evitar esa sensación de pasión mordiendo sus hombros con intensa necesidad en un clímax casi perfecto asin continuaron con sus jadeos y sus frenéticos movimientos hasta que Erik utilizo la fuerza que le quedaba para llevarla a su dormitorio ya ahí el coloco suavemente a ella en la cama y una vez ahí se fue hacia la luz de la habitación para apagarla. Después el se acerco a ella para seguir con su pasión pero esta vez mas suave y lento lleno de mucho amor. Al rato ella quedo dormida entre sus brazos y Erik mientras la observaba con satisfacción no obstante el sabría que después de lo ocurrido necesitaba hablar después con ella en una charla seria por la mañana pero por ahora el gozaría de la sensación de tenerla cerca el puso un suave beso en su pelo y dejo que el sueño le invadiera.

_**NOTA: Bueno esto es todo lo que puedo dar ya que como no he recibido más review no me siento muy inspirada y creo que voy a reducir los otros capítulos para poder terminar cuando antes esta historia para no dejarla a la mitad que como a mi no me gustaría que me dejasen con una historia a la mitad yo tampoco lo voy a ha ser. Besitos. Bmc**_

_**Notita: Lo siento por la falta de ortografía que encuentren y espero que se entienda bien el texto.**_


	9. Chapter 9

A la mañana siguiente erik ya había despertado pero cuando erik fue a abrazar a su acompañante ella no estaba entonces no se lo pudo creer como era que ella se le hubiera ido otra vez no no podría permitirlo entonces rápidamente se vistió y cojio la calle con prisa pensando con rapidez donde podría haber ido. Busco en su apartamento pero no estaba entonces le vino la idea a la cabeza claro como no lo habría pensado el cementerio donde si no iba a estar al rato y al llegar al cementerio la encontró con sus larga cabellera agachada y sentada al lado de una tumba muy conocida y dolorida para el entonces con gran amor acaricio su largos cabellos cuando ella le miro con tristesa.

Porque Erik porque tuvo que ocurrir .dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

no lo se querida aun no lo se porque tubo que morir nuestro hijo tan solo tenia 3 años pero mi amor no fue culpa tuya el estaba muy enfermo lo estuvo desde que nació.

Ya lo se Erik pero por eso me siento culpable seguro que fue por algo que hice en mi embarazo.

OH no querida tu no hiciste nada por eso me te has castigado verdad ahora lo entiendo porque te sentía culpable verdad mi vida.

Si mi amor no quería ser feliz sin el no podía ser feliz después de lo que paso yo no podía ser feliz no me lo merecía.

Mi amor pero a el no le gustaría que estuvieras asin ni que tampoco nosotros estuviéramos separados.

Entonces en un arranque de sinceridad cristine le dijo que todo hasta ahora lo había hecho porque se sentía culpable y que por eso no quería ser feliz no podía ser feliz mientras su hijo estaba muerto a todo esto Erik la abrazo y beso con tantas ganas que ella comprendió que lo que había hecho no solo la castigaba a ella sino a el y por su puesto a su hija. Su hijo que dios lo tenga en su gloria no le hubiera gustado todo ello por fin pudo respirar y soltar todo lo que tenia dentro entonces Erik no paro de abrazarla y acariciarla hasta que se calmaron y pudieron volver para la casa de la que nunca tuvo que haber salido era hora de que su hijita supiera que ya mas nunca volverían a estar separado. Pero antes de todo esto Erik le tenía que hacer una confesión.

Cristine. Dijo Eric con timidez

Si mi amor. Dijo ella ya muy enamorada porque a decir verdad ella nunca le había dejado de amar.

**_NOTA: Ya esta jeje lo siento por dejaros asin pero es que tengo que tengo que recortarlo porque ya me queda como 3 capítulos para terminar._**

_**PS: Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me habéis animado a no dejarlo como veréis este creo yo que esta un poco mejor que los otros ya me he dedicado a ponerlo con mis palabras haber si se entiende mejor OK.**_

_**Bueno un besito. bmc**_


	10. Chapter 10

Aquella carta que recibiste hmmm la escribí yo los siento cristine no quería hacerte daño pero no me quedo de otra me estaba consumiendo por dentro. Dijo Erik con mucha pena.

Ho cariño sabia que no me podías hacer esto gracia gracias mi amor. Entonces al saber que aquella carta ni siquiera había sido llevada a los juzgado cristine le beso otra vez con gran cariño sabia que el no le podría hacer daño y menos con la cosa que mas le importa en este mundo como es su preciosa hija.

Al pasar la mañana regreso su hijita que al parecer le había ido muy bien con su amiga al entrar en el casa no daba crédito a lo que vio su madre estaba sentada al lado de Eric pero en una actitud que hacia mucho tiempo no veía ella estaba echada en su hombro con cara de felicidad mientras los dos veían una película. Entonces Sara fue hacia ellos y pregunto: Que es lo que pasa aquí?

Ho querida te estábamos esperando. Dijo Eric

Si mi amor tenemos que hablar .Dijo cristine.

Entonces las dos madre he hija fueron a su dormitorio donde platicaron un buen rato mientras Eric preparaba algo para la comida. Al salir del dormitorio sara estaba casi llorando por fin sus padres de nuevo juntos no se lo podía creer fue hacia Eric y le abrazo por la espalda haciendo que el se girara y la besara con ternura en la cabeza.

Ho mi niña esta contenta.

Si papa estoy feliz gracias por todo. Dijo sara llorando de emoción.

Entonces cristine regreso con ellos y con una sonrisa que aun no desaparecía de sus labios se sentó con ello a comer.

Asin pasaron los meses al fin juntos con la demanda de divorcio rota y su matrimonio en pie hasta que un buen día cristine dio una sorpresa a su esposo.

Mi amor tengo que contarte algo bueno más bien un acontecimiento que muy pronto cambiara nuestras vidas. Dijo cristine mientras estaba echada en su pecho en la cama.

Querida no me asuste que pasa. Dijo Erik con no muy buena cara.

Pues resulta que…….. entonces cristine le enseño lo que hace tan solo unos días estaba empezando a tejer.

Dios míos no me lo puedo creer me vas a hacer padre otra vez .Erik dijo con lagrimas en sus hojos.

Si mi amor el medico me lo confirmo el otro día vas a ser padre otra vez. Dijo cristine mientras este la empezaba a tocar su pequeño estomago.

Asin pasaron los días Sara se entero de la noticia con igual de emoción que sus padres pero cual seria su sorpresa que unos cuantos años mas después de haber nacido su otra hija Mary cristine volvió a sorprender a su ya muy feliz esposo con otro hijo al que llamaron Erik por su hijo muerto.

**The End**

**_NOTA: Bueno ya esta ya termine ya se que no es uno de los mas buenas historia que se han puesto aquí pero por lo menos lo intente._**

_**Sorry por la tardanza he tenido exámenes como todos jeje. Bueno nos veremos pronto jeje. besitos a todas.**_


End file.
